The present invention relates to ammunition preferably for use in high-angle fire which is to be fired from a weapon suitable for flat trajectory ammunition the caliber of which is smaller than that of howitzers.
Ammunition of the above type is described in Ground Defense International, No. 64, May 1980, page 19, second column from the right. It is intended for use with different caliber rifles, or other weapons, with a separate propellant charge being provided for each rifle caliber. One drawback of this ammunition is that it is made of two parts. Moreover, the firing sequence realized depends on the skill of the operator. Finally there exists the drawback that the effective range on a flat path of flight is only 100 m and with the bore raised to 45.degree. it is only 350 m.
Although Jane's Infantry Weapons, 1978, page 462, discloses cartridged ammunition of the above-mentioned type, this ammunition requires an accessory on the rifle.